mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Storm (PowerForm)
Dark Storm, is the Fused Power Form of ZapStorm and Dark Hole and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. History Dark Storm was accidentally unlocked after the DocSoul protected Noa from a dangerous electrical enhanced dark energy attack from the dangerous Mekon. Dark Storm emerged and looked as the attack did not harm him. Dark Storm defeats Mekon rather easily, as well as Nazim. Nazim was visibly scared/shaken by the brutal Dark Storm and fled after his defeat. After the defeat, Dark Storm continued to cause havoc. Telicis threw his wand at Dark Storm and was able to hit the DocSoul symbol, reverting Dark Storm back to Noa, albeit exhausted. 'Rematch' In a tough spot facing Nazim, Noa stole the Molecular Scrambler he used against her. She then used it on herself when she was ZapStorm (PowerForm) trying to become Dark Hole (PowerForm), resulting in her becoming Dark Storm to combat him. Even though he is greatly injured due to Nazim's "Luminous Bomb", he managed to transport himself and Enericción (PowerForm) through a black hole at ShadowBot's feet. Enericción uses the second effect from the Scrambler but ShadowBot disarms the bomb. ShadowBot uses his smokescreen to escape before he can be seen, but leaves a weapon behind which Enericción grabs. Enericción uses this on Dark Storm to become unaffected by gravity and electricity. And fights him further until his time runs out. Noa eventually transforms to Scarab (PowerForm) but not before firing a Gravi-Force. Personality Dark Storm barely speaks with the exception of an occasional grunt, and doesn’t hold back in combat. It seems that he has no emotions and lacks any sort of morals. It seems as he only reacts based on instinct and seems to have no human conscious. He seems to be rather aggressive, especially in physical combat but only when aggravated. Dark Storm doesn't seem to be completely aggressive and can sometimes be calm during battle. It appears that he only acts whenever he gets aggravated. Despite his apparent feral personality, he can also use his gravity and black hole powers to combat his opponents and protect himself and not solely rely on physical brutishness or force. Showing that at least he can make some basic moves that acquire basic strategy. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Dark Storm possesses high enhanced physical strength, capable of lifting and throwing a tall opponent such as Enericción (PowerForm) with his right hand alone with no apparent effort. He is also strong enough to punch his opponents with great natural force, knocking them back. Enhanced Durability: Dark Storm possesses durability far greater than his individual forms and is capable of enduring powerful super-effective attacks without flinching. Dark Electricity Manipulation: Dark Storm can manipulate and create dark electricity which is stronger and more dangerous and destructive than normal electricity. His distinctive dark electricity possesses high voltage and great destructive power which is capable of damaging almost all high durable opponents. It can even pierce through solid matter such as rocks easily. Lightning Bolt Projection: Dark Storm can project lightning bolts from his hands, using them to pierce and/or severely burn his opponents. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, he can use them as concussive or even piercing force, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. Electricity Immunity: Like ZapStorm, Dark Storm is immune to any form of electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. He's even immune to his own dark electrical attacks as well as magical lightning or electricity attacks or forces. It's unknown if he's immune to electricity because of electrical currents flowing throughout his body, like ZapStorm. Gravity Manipulation: Dark Storm can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, causing objects to “fall” toward another object and flatten objects. He can repel and attract matter regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Otherwise he can repulse people or objects with force, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless and create a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring himself to the ground. Gravitational Upforce: Dark Storm can drastically decrease the strength of gravity in a given area, making moving difficult for anyone in it, and causing people to float very high or leap great distances involuntarily. It also prevents his opponents from charging or attacking him as he can make them lose momentum by making them float. Gravitational Downforce: Dark Storm can generate a crushing downforce of gravity in a given area, making moving or even standing difficult for anyone in it. This causes damage to the targeted area/targets, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, crushing the targets. Black Hole Manipulation: Dark Storm can create, shape and manipulate black holes, a region of spacetime where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping. He can control the size of black hole, and move it around in space to "suck up" everything in its path. Similar to Dark Hole, he can also use his black hole's as teleportation holes. With it, he can travel from one place to another quite easily while also evading or redirecting an opponent's attack. Levitation: Dark Storm can levitate in the air unassisted, allowing him to carelessly float in the air and prevent his body from making contact with the ground below. It's unknown if he achieves this using his own gravity manipulation or electrical propulsion. Immobility: Dark Storm cannot be moved by external non-physical forces such as gravity, magic or physics. Furthermore, he cannot be moved backwards by any other non-physical forces, by falling or by getting blown away. He can however get pushed or moved by physical forces. Gravitational Adaption: Dark Storm is able to withstand the pressure and weightlessness of gravity's pull that is formed from any black hole's. He can adapt to any gravitational change, whether that be by the gravity of his own black holes or from the gravity power of his opponent. He cannot be moved by external gravitational forces as his body can adapt to any gravitational change. Signature Moves Dark Storm's signature moves are: *'Dark Lightning': Dark Storm raises his right hand in the air while it gathers black static electricity. The dark electricity is then projected as a large blast of black lightning which damages and stuns the foe greatly. *'Gravi-Force': The Dark Generator on Dark Storm's back generates dark purplish energy. He than rotates his generator, making it face his opponent(s). It then fires a large dark purplish blast of gravitational energy that damages the opponent and also affects the area around them with a temporary gravity change. Weaknesses/Resistances Motion/Electricity Immunity: Dark Storm is immune to any for of electricity as well as gravity manipulation and telekinesis. Due to his natural immobility, he cannot be moved by non-physical forces such as Hurricane and Psychic. Vulnerability to Light (Attacks): Due to his dark based powers, Dark Storm is highly sensitive and vulnerable to light and light based attacks. He can be momentarily blinded by bright flashes of light, allowing one to either attack him or flee. Limited Gravity Range: Dark Storm can only manipulate gravity within his own vicinity. Meaning that people and objects cannot be affected by his gravity powers if they venture outside of that range. Trivia *It's unknown if Dark Storm requires the Red Disk again to maintain his powers. *Despite ZapStorm (PowerForm) being the second smartest Power Form in the DocSoul, it appears that Dark Storm is more of a feral beast.